


Finding Home

by MusicalRaven



Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gift Work, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Long title, if done by Arin Hanson: A Shitfaced Idiot Makes An Ass Of Himself And Somehow Still Gets the Guy (Like WTF?)A Christmas present for my lovely editor and friend, Mookie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ouranchimaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouranchimaru/gifts).



"Alright, dude. Bar's closing. Out you go."

Arin didn't even bother to glance up at the bartender, just groaned loudly, his face firmly planted downward into the bar. The bartender rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Do I need to get our lovely bouncer, Mike, to escort you out?"

"Z'd be nice." He mumbled. He wasn’t really sure he could walk right now, to be honest. That and being manhandled sounded really good right about now. It'd be the most action he'd had in fucking months. Or had it been a year yet? He couldn't remember. Wait, where was he again?

He'd left his house earlier this morning…or night. Maybe afternoon? Whatever. He left his house, intending on doing…something with someone but they…they didn't…something happened and he came here…and drank until he couldn't think. Can't think? Couldn't? Or was it can not? Wait, did he finish his beer yet? Maybe the bartender would get him another one.

"Oh for fucks-" the bartender started, about to stomp off to get Mike. Okay, maybe not. He'd ask Mike to then.

Suddenly, a soothing voice interrupted Arin's quest for more beer.

"I've got him, Ashley." The voice said, all velvet and sugar. Arin glanced up blearily, unable to see much through his sweatshirt clothed arms. A thick cloud of black hair hovered near him, the top of a forehead peeking from Arin's arms. He squinted, unsure if this smoke cloud was where the voice was coming from.

"Danny, you don't have to. Mike can handle it." Asssssly said, and Arin shook his head, mumbling his disagreement. He wanted sugar voice, Danny boy, to manhandle him instead. Fuck Mike Wasowski, man.

Dan the man quietly chuckled and Arin wondered if he'd heard his thoughts. That'd be cool. Like, mind reader with a sweet voice. He'd be bangin in bed for sure. Maybe he had a beer too.

"It's really no trouble." Dam said. "He looks like he'll need more than a booting anyways." Arin agreed with this, although he could only make a slightly choked noise in response. Suddenly he felt long arms encircle his waist and a tug from behind. Arin grunted as he stumbled to his feet, head lolling. He felt his stomach twist in response to the sudden movement.

"You alright there, dude?" Denny asked, supporting Arin carefully. Arin shook his head, letting out a small giggle. Nope. His life was fucked. Why would anything be okay?

"Silly Dunny." Arin muttered, gaining him an eyebrow raise from the sober people in the room.

"He's completely wasted, Dan. Just prop him up outside or something." The bartender lady said, rolling her eyes. Arin stuck his tongue out at her, making her glare at him.

"I'll call him a cab. Go ahead and close up." Dan Dan musta smiled at her or something because the bartender instantly lightened up, giving him a quick nod before shuffling off behind the bar. Arin quickly found himself being walked towards the doors, without a single drink in his hand. He let out a whimper, eyeing the bar behind them. He felt a quick pat on his back, still urging him forward. "You can have more later, bud. Don't worry." Danni said soothingly. Arin, still pouting, nodded and leaned heavily against him, letting himself be helped through the doorway and out into the cold night.

Arin shivered immediately, hugging his bare arms. Somewhere along the way, he'd lost his jacket, but where was a complete mystery. He was left with only a T-shirt and jeans on a winter night. Den seemed to notice this, and Arin quickly found himself being wrapped in a warm jacket.

"Hey." Dammy voice was soft and caring, making Arin want to look at him. He glanced up to find him looking at him worriedly. "Did you not bring a jacket?"

"S'not wha' happen." Arin mumbled, closing his eyes, his head resting on Dan's shoulder. "Co' wen' poof." He made a general motion with his hands, eyes still closed, and shrugged.

"I'm gonna get you home so you don't freeze, okay?" Dayn said, tugging the coat tighter around his shoulders. Arin smiled.

"You're nissss." He slurred, leaning more into him. Dan chuckled and patted his arm.

"No problem, man. Just let me make a call for you, okay?" Arin felt Mr.Nicepants lean a bit off of him, making Arin frown. He leaned back into his side, making a whining noise.

"Warm. No mov'." Arin mumbled l, burying his head in Danis' shoulder. 

"Dude, I gotta call you a cab." Dan said with a chuckle. "You can be warm that way."

Arin didn't want to be warm in a cab, though. He wanted to stay right here with the nice warm man and fall asleep. Unfortunately, he didn't have much control over the matter due to him being quite wasted. Danny was quite easily able to maneuver him to prop up against the wall instead of his shoulder. Arin whined again but Denip ignored him as he dialed a number. Arin stared at him, watching snowflakes gather on his hair like little presents. A goofy grin crossed Arin's face. He looked so pretty, he just had to touch him.

Dan mumbled into the phone, unaware of Arin swaying forward, attempting to stay upright as he reached out to touch his hair. His hands found his mark, and he barely noticed Dan almost jump out of his skin at the contact. "So sof'." Arin crooned, carding his fingers through the snow laden hair.

"Dude what- yes Hawthorne. 302nd and Hawthorne." Daniel was blushing now, attempting to remove Arin's hand from his hair with his free hand. Arin ignored him, continuing to card his hand through the curls as he leaned against his back.

"So pretty." Arin mumbled, humming the tune to Silver Bells slightly out of tune. If Arin hadn't been drunk out his mind, he would have noticed how conflicted Mr.Nicepants seemed to be. His face was flushed a bright red now, his body shivering from quite a bit more than the cold. As he hung up the phone, it took him several seconds and a ragged breath to turn around and pull Arin's hands to his sides.

"Hey, lets not do that, okay?" He said, swallowing hard. Arin just smiled happily at him, still humming. Dan sighed, unable to keep himself from smiling back. "You're a very interesting drunk, dude. Weirdest I've met all night." Dan shook his head and slowly let go of Arin's wrists, eyeing him carefully. When he made no move to bury his hands in his hair again, Dan relaxed a bit.

Arin hadn't had someone be this nice to him in quite awhile. It was making him dizzy. Or maybe it was the alcohol. Whatever. He actually felt happy right now, and he didn't want to lose that. So when the cab pulled up, Arin immediately backed away.

"M'not go'n 'ome." He said, swaying a bit as he tried to keep his balance. Denni immediately reached out to steady him, but Arin swatted his hands away. "Noooo. M'not go'n." Dan's brows furrowed, taking a second to understand what he was saying.

"Why don't you want to go home?" Dan put a hand lightly on his shoulder, trying to catch his eye. Arin glanced up at him, suddenly tearing up. He shook his head and pulled back again, wrapping his arms around himself. Dan frowned and gestured back at the cabbie to wait a moment. Arin started to rock himself, eyes shut tight. He didn't want to be alone. It hurt too much. Why'd she just stand him up like that? Why'd…why'd…

"Hey," Dun rested his hand softly on his arm. "Shh it's alright. I won't make you do anything, I promise." 

Arin blinked open his eyes, sniffling as he met Dan's kind gaze. He nodded slowly. Dan wouldn't make him go home if he didn't want to. That thought made him relax a bit, reaching up to wipe his eyes.

"I never got your name." Dan continued softly. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Ar'n. I'm Ar'n. Your name's Denny." Arin smiled a bit crookedly as he said this, making Dan chuckle.

"Well, it's Danny but close enough. Now Arin, why don't you tell me why you don't want to go home just yet." He squeezed his wrist gently, giving him an encouraging look. Arin trusted him so much already, it was scary. But right now he didn't care. He just wanted him to understand. To have him stay.

"I don' wan' be 'lone. I wasn' suppos'ta be." He sniffed and gripped Dan's sleeve tightly between his cold fingers. "She lef' me 'lone. The' all do."

Dan sat there for a minute, processing what Arin had said. He felt sorry for him, that much was clear, but he wasn't really sure what to do. He had to get him to go home, but he wouldn't get in the cab by himself…

"How about if I ride home with you. Would that be alright?"

Arin blinked in surprise. "Rea'y?"

Dan smiled. "Sure, dude. Might as well."

Suddenly Arin lurched forward and hugged Dan. Well, attempted to anyways. He was grabbing too hard and his face was mashed into Dan's shoulder, but he didn't let go, and Dan didn't make him. Just hesitantly wrapped his arms around Arin as well, rubbing his back softly. He let Arin hold him for a few seconds, his mind whirling with so many mixed emotions for this strange man, before finally taking a deep breath and speaking again. "Let's get in the cab, Arin, alright?" Arin nodded into his chest but made no attempt to move. Dan slowly peeled him off, guiding him to the cab.

Thankfully, the cab driver seemed unperturbed, even offering to hold the door open for them so Dan could place Arin inside. He scooted in next to him, thanking the cabbie who only tipped his hat with a smile and shut the door. As he circled around to the driver's seat, Dan reached around Arin to help him pull on his seat belt. Arin was fully slumped in the chair, not doing much to help himself, so it took Dan several tries before he got the seatbelt to click in.

"Do we have an address?" The cabbie asked, and Dan bit his lip. He glanced over at Arin, slumped over in his seat and cursed silently to himself. In this state there was no way he was getting an address out of him. But there was also no way in hell he was dragging a drunk stranger back to his apartment. Fuck it, he had to try.

"Arin," Dan said, somehow managing to catch his eye. "Do you remember your address?"

"762 Stup'd stree'." Arin said, giggling immediately after. Dan sighed and took a calming breath.

"Arin, I need you to tell me your address. Do you remember it?" Dan clenched his fingers around his knees, hoping somehow it would just come back to him. If it didn't, he had no idea what he'd do with the guy.

Unfortunately, Arin just shrugged and reached in his back pocket. "Dun'o. Assss' Ma'. Or Ryyyya'." He giggled again as he pulled out his phone, holding it out for Dan to take. He did so, albeit tentatively, and glanced at the cab driver.

"I'm really sorry about this." He gestured at the phone. "Do you mind if I-?"

"Go right ahead, mate. There's no rush. I've had drunk friends to deal with before too." He smiled reassuringly at Dan, who sighed in relief. He didn't even bother correcting the man about Arin being his friend, just thanked him and turned on the phone.

It didn't have a lock, so Dan was easily able to access the contacts. Right before he did, however, he noticed a large note right in the middle of the homepage, that read, "IF FOUND PLEASE CALL MATT IN CONTACTS." Maybe this was the 'Ma' he was referring to.

For some reason, Arin chose this moment to slump onto his shoulder. Dan glanced down at a smiling Arin and snorted a laugh. Man this guy was a touchy drunk. He decided just to leave him this time, knowing if he tried to prop him up he'd inadvertently end up back against him again. Instead, he quickly found the only Matt in Arin's contacts, which was suffixed with 'The Cry Baby.' Dan shook his head and put the phone up to his ear.

After about the third ring, a male voice answered. "Y'ello."

"Uh, hi. My name's Dan. I seem to have found-" Dan started to say, before the voice, presumably Matt, cut him off.

"Did Arin fucking seriously lose his phone again?" Matt groaned.

Dan glanced at Arin, who was trying to reach for his hair again. Dan smacked his hand away, making him pout. "Uh, not exactly. He's a bit drunk and I can't seem to get his address out of him."

"Wait, drunk? Are you serious?" Matt sounded pretty surprised, leading Dan to think this occurrence wasn't a normal thing. For some reason, this made him feel a bit better about this whole situation, although Matt sounded worried. "Is he okay? How drunk is he?"

"Uh, well, pretty shitfaced." Dan said, smacking Arin's hand away again. Arin muttered out what sounded like a garbled insult before slumping further against Dan's shoulder. Dan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he's pretty out of it, unless he's this handsy normally."

"Shit, man, I'm sorry. This- ugh. Just tell me where he is, I'll come pick him up." He could hear him putting on his jacket already, and Dan scrambled to stop him. 

"I've already got him in a cab. I just need his address, if you know it. He told me to ask you." I think, Dan added to himself.

Matt told him the address, although Dan could tell he was reluctant. He didn't really blame him. Having your friend, boyfriend, whoever drunk and with a stranger wouldn't be a great thing. Dan tried to reassure him he'd get him there soon, nut he had no doubt he'd be at the apartment when they arrived.

As he hung up the phone, he quickly gave the address to the cabbie, thanking him again for his patience. He then turned his attention back to Arin, still snuggling up against his side. His eyes were closed now, mouth open slightly as he breathed. For some reason, the image made him smile. Weird as the guy was, he was pretty cute. If he wasn't so drunk, Dan might have thought to ask him out. But this Matt fellow was likely his boyfriend or something, or he was straight. Whatever. He'd drop him off and just move on.

But why did that thought make his heart twist in his chest?

"Was' on m'face?" Arin mumbled, eyes blinking open to look up at Dan. Dan blushed, a bit embarrassed at being caught staring.

"Nothing. Sorry." He glanced out the window, trying to ignore the tingling in his arm signifying it was going numb.

"Ca' you pe' m'head? I' helps m'sleep." Arin yawned.

"You shouldn't sleep yet. We gotta get you home first." Dan said, watching buildings flicker by. Arin pouted and tugged on Dan's pants, a bit close to his crotch. Dan jumped, quickly pulling his hand away and immediately blushing again. Arin continued pouting, unaware.

"Pweeeeeeze?" He whined, pouting up at Dan. Dan smoothed his pants down and swallowed hard. Fuck it. Maybe it would distract him. He reached over with his free hand and hesitantly carded it through Arin's silky hair. It was pretty long, but Dan thought it suited him, and boy was it soft. He found himself carding his hands back through almost immediately, Arin already humming in satisfaction as he closed his eyes again.

Dan rested his head on the window as he continued to pet Arin's head. They stayed like this for quite a while, Arin getting progressively sleepier as time went on. Dan managed to wiggle his now asleep hand out sometime during this, Arin just cuddling up against his ribs as he tried to restore feeling by shaking it. Once he was able, he switched hands as he went back to petting Arin. He felt sort of ridiculous, but it seemed to be keeping Arin from, well, touching him.

After about half an hour, they finally pulled into the apartment complex. Dan tried to help the cabbie best he could, craning his neck to look out for house numbers. Once they slowed to a stop in front of what Dan hoped to be the right one, Dan noticed a man leaning against the stairs by the apartment, his figure immediately straightening once he saw the cab. This was probably that Matt guy.

Dan glanced down at a very much asleep Arin and bit his lip. Shit. Should he wake him? Probably, unless Matt wanted to help him drag his ass inside. There was no way Dan could carry a full-grown man that far. He sighed and lightly shook Arin's shoulder. Arin let out a soft groan but didn't move.

"Arin," Dan shook his shoulder again. "Arin, we're here." Arin groaned louder, curling closer to Dan. "Arin, c'mon. You can sleep once you're in your bed, alright? I need you to get up now." He reluctantly blinked his eyes open.

"'re you c'mn'?" Arin asked, yawning but not bothering to sit up.

"No, but I called Matt. He'll take care of you, alright?" Dan carefully pushed Arin into a sitting position, focusing on keeping him from falling back on him. He was thinking of how he was going to open the door and keep Arin upright, which is why he didn't notice Arin mumble an 'okay' and suddenly tilt his head up to kiss him.

Dan froze, eyes widening comically. His mind spun, unable to process that this drunk stranger was actually kissing him. It was wet, sloppy, and scratchy and yet, for a split second, Dan wanted to kiss him back.

Instead, common sense kicked in and he pushed him back into the seat. Arin just smiled at him. "Arin, what-" Dan started, but a knock at the door startled him into looking over his shoulder. An amused looking Matt stood next to the car, motioning for him to open the door. Dan, feeling quite flustered by now, scrambled for the handle, popping it open so quickly he had to catch himself against the front seat to avoid falling out.

"Need some help?" Matt asked, looking like he was holding back laughter. Dan's face blushed bright red, ashamed and embarrassed anyone had seen that awkward scene. Well, at least he knew Matt wasn't Arin's boyfriend. He'd be a lot more pissed if he was.

"Yes. Please." Dan said, voice coming out a bit desperate. Matt happily obliged, bracing Arin up so Dan could crawl out of the car. Together, they helped Arin from the car and into a standing position. Dan offered to help him get Arin to the door, but Matt quickly dismissed the idea.

"You've had enough of a trial just getting him here. I got it." Matt smiled, nodding appreciatively.

"Oh, yeah, well, you're welcome." He glanced at Arin, who was now singing some song in what sounded like Japanese under his breath. Dan let out a small chuckle. Man, who could be this cute?

"Do you need money for the cab?" Matt asked, reclaiming his attention.

"Nah dude, I got it. Thanks for the offer though." Dan gave them a small wave, taking this time as exit. "Make sure he drinks some water before he passes out."

"Damn straight. I'm not dealing with his hangover ass when he gets up. Ryan can handle that." He said with a snort, already making his way to the door. "Have a good night." He called over his shoulder.

"An' a 'appy new yea'!" Arin called out, giggling straight afterward. Dan shook his head, a smile on his face as he climbed back into the cab.

"Interesting night, huh?" The cabbie asked, glancing back at him. Dan just stared at the ceiling, replaying everything that had just happened as if he could make some sense of it.

"You could say that." He muttered. The cabbie just chuckled.

"Where to?" He asked, and Dan rattled off his address, not moving. As the cab started forward, Dan made once last glance towards the now empty parking lot. Interesting night, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT In case you're disappointed with no Matt/Ryan, don't worry. They'll be a lot in the next and last part


End file.
